


試著改變說話的口氣吧

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: as title 有點糟糕的黑大巨
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	試著改變說話的口氣吧

**Author's Note:**

> 我終於如願以償地寫了有點兒S的黑子巨巨～～～（顯示狀態為爽  
> 因為是網路隨便發發的小短篇所以就借了發想，版權什麼的狗面捏！
> 
> 一開始是因為看到P網上有一篇火神做夢夢到黑子罵他因此在現實中請求黑子再罵他一次的一頁黑火漫，還有一篇是奇蹟世代的個性其實都是抽籤扮演出來的結果……  
> （黑火漫(其實我看不太懂)：ID=34042017）  
> （奇蹟世代個性扮演：突然找不到求支援啊！就是那個好孩子青峰可憐抽到DQN屬性的搞笑漫畫）  
> 兩篇我都覺得很有趣，騎車的時候反覆想來想去（有點兒危險啊）回味不已，就有了這篇這樣ヾ(*´∀｀*)ノ
> 
> 但我的賢者TIME還沒結束（到底是要不反應期多久），所以最近還是在吃素啊～～～

聽著眼前這人的發言，黑子那向來毫無表情的臉龐幾乎要露出不可置信的神色。

「黃、黃瀨君……你再說一次？」

聽見對方的反問，黃瀨有些害羞地搔搔腦袋，還是重複了一次請求：「我想要聽聽看小黑子很粗魯的說話。」

發現黑子的臉色越來越抑鬱，黃瀨立刻撲過去抱抱蹭蹭，急忙地追加解釋：「沒有嘛！就是、就是，小黑子講話不是很有禮貌嗎？所以，常常就覺得……我們之間的對話，不太活潑嘛。」

「如果可以聽到小黑子像是一般高中生那樣的說話口氣、我肯定死而無憾了！」

全然不顧自己過大的身軀壓在一般體態的黑子身上會有多不合人體工學，因為身份而很難在外有親密動作的黃瀨，在房間裡從來不吝肢體接觸：「像是笠松學長那樣啊，『喂黃瀨你這傢伙！』什麼的……感覺很有趣，想聽小黑子說說看啊。」

黃瀨那像是小狗般乞憐的眼神，終究是讓黑子狠不下心給對方一個加速傳球式的攻擊，只能敗退似地答應下來：「……明天好嗎。」

「明天？」

黑子幾乎無法直視對方歪頭疑惑的樣子，狼狽地撇開視線：「我回家……練習一下。」

※

所以、所以就是今天了！昨天對方答應自己的表情歷歷在目，黃瀨看著黑子沒有太大變動、卻透漏著點視死如歸的表情，忍不住有些興奮起來。

雖然知道黑子心中有些勉強，但交往至今、黃瀨還是會像是這樣不停地試探對方的底線。

──小黑子不喜歡但還是願意為了我這麼作！這種結論最是令他開心了。

碰！黃瀨還沉浸在自己的想像中，就被黑子碰地一聲，用手臂困在床上與牆壁之間。

所、所以是要那個嗎？野性派告白？想到了推特上面瘋狂被轉推的經典告白動作，黃瀨眨眨眼睛，等著對方的下一步。

「黃瀨你這傢伙、到底還要躲我多久？」

本來滿心期待的黃瀨，聽見黑子的發言時忍不住呆了一下。雖然台詞就和自己期待的相去不遠，不過這個口氣……怎麼那麼像在念台詞？

「告訴你，我已經沒耐心繼續等下去了。」

等、等等！黃瀨望向死命盯著自己的黑子，視線再稍稍一轉，忍不住勾起嘴角：「小、小黑子……你是看手機念的嗎？」

沒有等對方反應過來，黃瀨一把抓過黑子放在旁邊提示用的手機，看見上面琳瑯滿目的粗魯系台詞，一直緊忍的笑聲終於失守：「難怪剛剛小黑子跟念稿機一樣……哈哈、小黑子你太認真了啦！還查台詞！」

「……真是抱歉，不合黃瀨君的期待。」一時露出了有點尷尬的表情，黑子還是默默地放下手，承認自己的失敗：「還是不要了吧。我不適合的。」

「好啦好啦、我也只是想試試看嘛！」用力抱住黑子，黃瀨還是很開心對方願意嘗試：「上次聽到小青峰那樣對小火神說話，總覺得很帥氣很酷啊！」

「你……聽見青峰君的說話方式？」

「嗯？」沒有反應過來，黃瀨只是呆楞地看黑子把自己推開：「你，是喜歡青峰君那種說話方式，才讓我學的……？」

哇啊小黑子誤會了！擔心黑子會被自己的無心言語傷害，黃瀨趕緊手忙腳亂地想要道歉，卻發現那張平靜無波的臉上竟然漸漸勾起了小小的微笑。

「小黑子……？」

「別叫我。」用力一把將黃瀨推倒在床上，本來為了進行野性演出而跪在床上的黑子，此時正好居高臨下地看著對方：「你這隨便對人搖尾巴的狗。」

「欸……？」完全沒有適應轉換，黃瀨直到黑子跨過自己的腰制住自己的行動時，才像是意識到什麼般，漸漸在臉上漲起紅暈。

「照你這種態度，誰對你好你就跟誰走？」黑子收起微笑的臉，一時有著冰冷的氣息：「Bitch。」

「我、我……」有點不敢直視對方，黃瀨緊張地閉起眼睛，卻反而讓其他的感官變得更為強列。

「連主人究竟是誰也分不明白嗎。」

「嗚、」感覺到對方的手一下一下輕拍著自己的臉龐，黃瀨反而開始有種不一樣的緊繃：「對、對不起……」

「淫亂。」

「對不起……小黑子對不起……」

「道歉就能了事，那世界上是不是就不需要警察了呢？」黑子終於停止拍打的動作，只是有一下沒一下地扯著對方的線衫領口：「黃瀨君，你覺得不聽話的狗需要懲罰嗎？」

看見對方閉著眼睛、漲紅臉頰，卻還是聽著自己的話點了點頭。黑子心想，現在這種個性扮演，顯然看來比較適合自己呢。


End file.
